¿Puede un angel amar a un demonio?
by Senshi Shura
Summary: Inuyasha es una angel de Dios. Kagome es un espiritu maligno. Ambos estan detras del mismo chico pero con intenciones diferentes y para lograr sus objetivos tendran que pelear.Aun asi ¿podrian un angel y un demonio enamorarse? y ¿podria Inuyasha salvarla?


Hola a todos, bueno, este es mi primer fic, como sea, a nadie le importa eso así que solo espero que lo disfruten y dejen reviews jaja

Capitulo 1 "El ángel y el demonio"

Amanece un día hermoso en Tokio, las cosas están normales como siempre, la gente sigue sus rutinas diarias. Pero esta paz no la comparten dos esposos en una pequeña casa…

-¡¡Eres un estupido!!- le grita la mujer a su esposo, muy enfurecida.

-¡¡Cierra la boca¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!- el hombre también esta muy molesto con sus mujer.

Una típica pelea entre dos esposos, solo que esta ya era mas seria y últimamente, estos dos habían estado teniendo demasiadas. ¿Por qué?

Sin que nadie lo note, una voz femenina susurra suavemente en el oído de la mujer…

"El te engaña con tu hermana..." la voz fue escuchada solamente por la mujer como si fuera su propia mente…pero no lo es. Aun así, ella reacciona ante el comentario de la voz.

-¡¡Tu me engañas con mi hermana!!- le reclama de nuevo ella a su marido.

-¡¡Claro que no!!- el hombre se sorprende ante tal comentario de su esposa. La misma voz susurra de nuevo, esta vez, en el oído del hombre…

"Ella no confía en ti…" El hombre se siente dolido por que su esposa no confíe en el.-¡¡No puedo creer que no confíes en mi!!

"ohh… piensa que no confías en el…pidele el divorcio ya…" Susurra de nuevo la voz en el oído de la mujer y ella le obedece.

-¡Quiero el divorcio!-grita ella.

-¡Bien!- responde el.

En medio de ellos se encuentra una figura femenina que nadie podía ver, contemplando el acontecimiento. La misma que susurraba las palabras llenas de veneno en sus oídos. La misma que causo la separación de esta pareja. Un espíritu maligno en forma de una bellísima chica con un cuerpo increíble, unos hermosos ojos color chocolate con una pizca de malicia, un esplendido cabello largo hasta algo arriba de la cintura de color negro con unos tonos azulados. Su piel blanca como la nieve y sus mejillas color rosa natural al igual que sus tentadores labios. De su cuello cuelga un collar con un dije de una estrella de 5 puntas. Viste como cualquier chica normal: una blusa, una falda y zapatos por si tiene necesidad de ser visible para los humanos. Kagome es el nombre que le han dado.

-¡Perfecto! Otro trabajo bien hecho…-se felicita a si misma. Sin nada más que hacer, desaparece en una nube de polvo humo oscuro sin dejar rastro.

Mientras, otro espíritu maligno hace de las suyas en otro lugar. Otra hermosa chica. Sus ojos son color verde y tiene el cabello pelirrojo peinado en dos graciosas coletas. También es hermosísima y tiene un cuerpo envidiable. Ella apunta con su arco una flecha, la suelta y da en el blanco. Un tipo cualquiera que en el instante en que lo atraviesa la flecha, varios pensamientos viles y deshonestos aparecen en su mente y comienza a cometer malas acciones.

-oye, bien hecho…-dice alguien detrás- creo que ya estas mejorando en tu puntería con el arco, Ayame…

-gracias, Kagome- responde ella- nunca he sido buena en estas cosas del arco…pero aun asi, es tan facil manipular a los humanos…

-Tienes mucha razón…oye¿no te gustaría que fuéramos a hacer algunas cositas juntas por ahí y divertirnos un poco con los mortales?

-Sería un placer, amiga …

En otro lugar…

Un chico esta parado en la orilla de un acantilado a punto de saltar con las lágrimas saliendo a borbotones de sus ojos…

-adiós mundo cruel…-susurra el chico antes de saltar…pero una voz masculina pregunta en su oído…

"¿Que estas haciendo?..." El chico se detiene por un instante… "¿Realmente crees que esa es la mejor forma de solucionar las cosas¿Por que lo harás?" Vuelve a preguntar la voz.

-Mis padres murieron,…mi hermana es una drogadicta,…no tengo casa ni familia, no quiero vivir…- responde el chico…

"¿Esos son tus problemas? Te diré algo…hay cientos de personas con problemas mucho peores y disfrutan la vida como nadie…" Volvió a hablar la voz.

-Eso es imposible….-dice el muchacho.

"Para Dios no hay imposibles…" dijo la voz

-¿Qué?- Pregunta el muchacho

"Escucha…hay alguien que puede solucionar todos tus problemas…y darle un mayor sentido a tu vida…" Responde la voz.

-¿En serio?

"Por supuesto…dejale a el todas tus cargas…y comienza una vida nueva junto a el…"

De pronto, un resplandor cubre al chico y mientras el chico se convierte, el espíritu celestial que ayudaba al chico a tomar su decisión solo sonríe. (Esos es un poco raro pero lo que nos importa no es como se convirtió sino que el chico se convirtió XP) Un hermoso ángel con la forma de un muchacho de largo cabello negro, hermosos ojos dorados que brillaban tanto como el sol. Su rostro es guapísimo y tiene un aura sagrada a su alrededor. No viste una túnica ni nada por el estilo, solo como un muchacho normal, casi pasaría desapercibido entre los mortales si no tuviera unas increíbles y majestuosas alas en su espalda.

-Inuyasha…

Continuara…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews por favor y opinen si quieren que la siga o no y si les gusta.

Besos y Sayonara!


End file.
